Kunio-kun Fan art
This page is dedicated to fan-art of the Kunio-kun franchise. The names of the artists are shown after their captions and each of them are categorized based on which series that they appear. Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun series Team Misuzu.png|Team Misuzu by vmffk1130 (the girls appear together in River City Melee: Battle Royal Special KTNB_-_Kyoko.jpg|Kyōko by vmffk1130 KTNB - Kyoko 2.jpg|Ditto by vmffk1130 Nekketsu Kouha Kunio-Kun by mayu_fuka1031.png|Nekketsu Kouha Kunio-Kun by mayu_fuka1031 [[Downtown Nekketsu (series)|Downtown Nekketsu]]'' series Kunio_thanksgiving.jpg|"Kunio Thanksgiving" fangame cover by Kunio240 DN - Saori Goda.jpg|Saori Gōda by nagonagokichi DN - Mami Shimada.png|Princess Mami by sakuramochi64 DN - Hasebe and Momozono.png|"MOMO ZONE" by dogiokun DN - Misako and Kuniko.png|Sports Managers: Misako and Kuniko by vmffk1130 Sugata sanjuro by riveroxx310-d66osg2.jpg|Sugata Sanjuro by riveroxx310 Ichijo.jpg|Ichijō Hayato by riveroxx310 Saotome hikaru by riveroxx310-d6a5qg2.jpg|Saotome Hikaru by riveroxx310 Toru maeda by riveroxx310-d67x5n6.jpg|Maeda Toru by riveroxx310 Ryoma hayasaka by riveroxx310-d68ja8a.jpg|Hayasaka Ryoma by riveroxx310 Sawaguchi yasuo by riveroxx310-d68b4d1.jpg|Sawaguchi Yasuo by riveroxx310 Kumada juzo by riveroxx310-d68503x.jpg|Kumada Juzo by riveroxx310 Mamoru toudou by riveroxx310-d6fhddu.png|Tōdō Mamoru by riveroxx310 Taiki yamada by riveroxx310-d6ht23s.jpg|Yamada Taiki by riveroxx310 NGPC Kunio-kun.jpg|Neo Geo Pocket Style Kunio - artist unknown Ivan PopovGouda Tsuyoshi.jpg|Gōda Tsuyoshi in his Shodai Nekketsu style - artist unknown River City Girls RCG - Misako and Kyoko 4.jpg|Misako and Kyoko by Yuji Natsume RCG - Misako and Kyoko 26.jpg|"Let's rock n roll and roll n rock!" by Parorou RCG - River City Girls.jpg|"We are the River City Girls!" by _akikan River City Girls Group art.jpg|"Hey! Everyone's here!" by CDefender-RoboKid River City Girls 3.jpg|Cast of River City Girls by TheGyroMighty River City Girls 4.jpg|"The folks here!" by Kocakup Tsubo P's art - RCG Kyoko.jpg|Kyoko RCG - Misako and Kyoko 15.jpg|Misako and Kyoko... and Godai by Tsubo_P RCG - Kyoko 7.jpg|"Befriend, selfie, and H & M" by Tsubo_P Tsubo P's art - RCG Misako and Kyoko.jpg|Stomp to revive your friend by Tsubo_P RCG - Kyoko, Misako, and Noize.jpg|"Ah... memories." by Tsubo_P Tsubo P's art - RCG Misako and Kyoko 2.jpg|"Hi~!" by Tsubo_P RCG - Misako and Kyoko 14.jpg|"Awww.. Isn't it so cute?" by Tsubo_P Tsubo P's art - RCG n KTNB Misako n Kyoko.jpg|"Oh hello 1994 us!" by Tsubo_P RCG - Misako and Kyoko 11.jpg|River City Girls by ikamisozui RCG - Hasebe and Mami 3.jpg|The School Divas by gonta201906 RCG - Kyoko 5.jpg| "KYOKO!" by BNANA_drawSp (Pixiv ID: 27451278) RCG - Hasebe and Mami 2.jpg| "Kya ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!" by BNANA_drawSp (Pixiv ID: 27451278) RCG - eue Hasebe and Mami.png|"Huehuehue we iz mur populer den u~! eue" by guitardevils RCG - Merv Burger Time.jpg|"It's Merv Burger Time!" by MonkeyMagicc RCG - Misako and Kyoko 12.png|"Best girls!" by demonbloodpal RCG - Carnival Phantasm.jpg|Carnival Phantasm (RCG ver) by benitenshi (Pixiv ID: 1842647) RCG - Kyoko 8.jpg|Kyoko's here! by benitenshi (Pixiv ID: 1842467) RCG - River City Girls 4.jpg|"Yo! Wanna hang with us?" by praslar RCG - Kyoko 6.jpg|Cute Kyoko by inochii RCG - Misako and Kyoko 13.png|"Hi there~!" by chipushishi (Pixiv ID: 10325084) RCG - Kyoko 2.png|Kyoko by cerasmus (Pixiv ID: 838708) RCG - Misako and Kyoko 3.jpg| "Mama told me to stay away from these two" by pixelpulp RCG - Noize.jpg|"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" by RedLenai RCG - Misako and Kyoko 10.jpg|Misako and Kyoko by PsinaMr RCG - Misako and Kyoko 10 alt.jpg|Ditto (alt ver.) by PsinaMr RCG - Kyoko and Blossom.jpg|"Oh hey, it's my cousin, Blossom. How are ya?" by calilo_3124 RCG - Misako and Kyoko 27.jpg|River City Girls - P n S style by Tina_orz RCG - Kyoko 13.jpg|"KYAH!" by Ixy (Pixiv ID: 4935) RCG - Kyoko 14.png|"Bring it on!" by klii00 (Pixiv ID: 850805) RCG - Misako and Kyoko 20.jpg|BFF's by milkyknife RCG - Misako and Kyoko 24.jpg|More than just BFF's by S2_Lina_ RCG - Misako and Kyoko 16.jpg|"Yo!" by gaku2_sigehiro RCG - River City Girls 2.jpg|"Time to beat anyone up who gets in our way!" by Israel4212 RCG - Kyoko 9.jpg|"Kyoko kick!" by torimazoku RCG - Kyoko 10.jpg|"What did we do to deserve this?!" by ray090611 Misako and Kyoko in Casual outfit.jpg|Casual wear Misako and Kyoko by CDefender-RoboKid RCG - Misako and Kyoko 18.jpg|"Oh yeah!" by Hama_cheese RCG - Kyoko 12.jpg|"Now I'm gettin' pumped up!" by TwoMoon (Pixiv ID: 32089105) RCG - Misako and Kyoko 21.jpg|"Don't mess with us River City Girls!" by AngryangryD River City Girls 2.jpg|"And don't you forget it!" by DrawSafe (Pixiv ID: 6572910) RCG - River City Girls 5.png|"We're coming Kunio and Riki!" by Aries_GA2003 RCG - Misako and Kyoko 19.jpg|"Let's go!" by HaYaDaI5 RCG - Shizuka and Waver.jpg|Aihara (right) and Waver (left) by numachinonushi RCG - Kyoko 15.jpg|Kyoko by mangoku418 RCG - Misako and Kyoko 25.jpg|"Let's rock and roll" by citypotions RCG - Misako and Kyoko 7.jpg|"MISAKO! KYOKO!" by Jorichi1 RCG - Misako and Kyoko 9.jpg|Misako and Kyoko by NaRynn_H RCG - Kyoko 4.png|Kyoko by abazured Cute Misako and Kyoko.jpg|"SEE!?" by ayatak0517 RCG - Kyoko 11.png|"K Saber" by dotsukiHARA RCG - Misako.jpg|"This is my backhand!" by can_ticho RCG - Kyoko 3.jpg|"Playball!" by NaRynn_H RCG - Misako and Kyoko 8.jpg|Misako and Kyoko by twistro_ RCG - Misako and Kyoko 22.jpg|"So.. Where to next, Kyoko?" by KentaroPJJ RCG - Misako and Kyoko 5.jpg|Misako and Kyoko by TotalTechtite RCG - Misako and Kyoko 17.jpg|"Besties!" by pinpin_hair RCG - Hasebe and Mami.jpg|Hasebe and Mami by pinpin_hair RCG - Misako and Kyoko 6.jpg|Playing baseball by vinhnyu RCG - Gotta eat anything.jpg|"Nom, nom, nom, nom!" by NouelShourai RCG - River City Girls 3.png|Playing a UFO Catcher by K3llyArt RCG - Linnea.png|Linnea pixel art by BNMotive RCG - Misako and Kyoko 22.png|"Huff... huff.... That was fun..." by 8Gradef Momozono and Shizuka.png|Fan spritework of Momozono and Aihara outside of their shops by u_ron_tya Reika, Goda, and Saori.png|Fan spritework of Reika and Saori (plus Goda) outside of their shops by u_ron_tya Category:Fanart